


Brother and Sister

by sunshineandseamonsters



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, TW: Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandseamonsters/pseuds/sunshineandseamonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He felt old and tired. His wife was dead, his son was dead, everything that had ever mattered was gone. The King of the North (now in title only) only remained in the shadows of the newly rebuilt fortress of Winterfell, watching his sister rule with both compassion and an iron fist. Sansa was more wolf than he had ever been and it consumed him. </i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  A Drabble.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  Rated M for incest and sexual themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother and Sister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladylionheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylionheart/gifts).



> This is a little drabble for Sarah (captaininmypants on tumblr). I'm personally not a shipper, but I really liked how this turned out. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it.

He felt old and tired. His wife was dead, his son was dead, everything that had ever mattered was gone. The King of the North (now in title only) only remained in the shadows of the newly rebuilt fortress of Winterfell, watching his sister rule with both compassion and an iron fist. Sansa was more wolf than he had ever been and it consumed him. 

Robb was revolted the first night he dreamed of her, but soon it happened more and more as he began to look at his sister, not as a brother would, but as a sad lonely man would.

Every morning he would try to scrub the memory of her soft yielding body from his mind, but when he had joined her for breakfast in her solar like he always did, her smile ruined all of his work in the bath. Even so, he kept his distance, despite a desperate physical need to touch her.

The Virgin Queen of the North had no business with fucking the failure of a king he turned out to be. As a brother, Robb shouldn’t be thinking of violently taking his sister against the cold stone walls of the keep and hear her breathy moans and sighs he knew would erupt from her throat, not unlike the sounds Sansa made when she would eat a lemon cake. The only thing stopping him was the haunting memory of his father telling him to take care of his siblings. Robb was sure his father wasn’t telling him to take care of Sansa while being balls deep in her virgin cunt. So he tried to stay away. 

Soon, all of his father’s lessons were unlearned the moment she pressed her lips to his in earnest. There was no turning back. When Sansa accepted him, Robb ceased to care about the memory of his father the moment she arched her back beneath him and he pressed into her. 

Diligently, Sansa drank her moon tea and Robb kept his distance in public and stayed in the dark recesses where he was face and away from the prying eyes of her subjects. Instead, he became the Robb he remember whenever he was in Sansa’s bed room, working her harder than the whores he used to visit as a youth. The cries she made, told him she enjoyed it more than she ever let on.

For years, this was their life and somehow it worked. Their family never discovered them and Sansa’s bannermen never demanded that she marry. Instead, they placed her red headed son that was miraculously fathered by some mysterious stranger. Some even rumored it was the will of the Seven, but even then, no one suspected and all was safe. 

And so Sansa and Robb, brother and sister, cared for each other to the end of their days. And it was enough for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! :D


End file.
